Meeting the Seven
by MarshLoliS'more
Summary: Clover has always heard stories about how Percy Jackson defeated the Titan lord Kronos. But what she is mostly hearing about, is how they defeated Gaea. She was always fascinated by them, but when she gets the chance to actually join them in a quest, she is more than excited. Maybe her hunting skills and optimism will help them in ways she wouldn't think of. Nico/ OC & Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first fan fiction, so it may not be that good. I would like some constructive criticism, but nothing like 'I F*CKING HATE THIS STORY!' or crap like that. Anyway, this contains 2 of my Ocs, Jade and Clover. Jade is a child of Athena, and Clover is a child of Apollo. WARNING! Jade/Leo and Clover/Nico! This takes place after the giant war, and let's pretend everyone lived. Also, I'm wondering if I should add Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Tell me in the reviews what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

Tuesday

Clover

I wake up to the sound of music. I smile. It's been four days since I first arrived at Camp Half Blood, and I'm already in love with it. When I get up, I see Myra strumming on her guitar. I just sit there, listening and watching as she delicately strums. When she's done, I give her a round of applause (actually clapping my hands in a circle). She looks up and smiles.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." What's she talking about? I turn over and look at the digital clock on someone's bed. 11:23 a.m. Archery starts at 12. Why was I sleeping so late?

"Oh my gods!" I jump out of bed, stumbling and pull out a CHB tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Myra just calmly sits there as I fumble around, trying to get my stuff. I take a quick shower, and sloppily put my blonde hair in a ponytail. When I try to find my shoes, I see that they're not there. When I look up, Myra's holding my white sneakers. I grab them and glance at the clock again. 11:49 a.m. I slide them on (yes, without socks), and searched for my bow. It's about half my height and a good weight for me. It's made out of a very delicate wood, with carvings that I added myself. I find it, and sling it around my back. I grab my quiver that's close by, and sprint out.

"Good luck short stuff." Myra calls as I run out the door. Camp looks a bit busier than usual. I remember Will telling me something about a giant war that happened about a year ago. I still hear about this _Percy Jackson_ dude that was in it. I'm not surprised, though. I hear about him all the time. I've never met him, though Jade's told me about his girlfriend, _Annabeth Chase. _Annabeth's her sister, so she probably knows all about them. I find the archery area, and see that Will is already there. Will is my half brother, and adoptive brother. That's why my last name is _Solace. _He found me on the streets and took me in. Why? Well…I'm not comfortable telling that. When I walk up to him he smiles.

"I see you finally woke up." I smile too.

"Yeah, apparently nobody cared to wake me up when I was sleeping for too long. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yep" Just to prove that fact correct, my stomach let out a low rumble. I sigh and look at the targets. Will and some other kids have already shot, and most of them made it in the bulls eye. Chiron walks (or trots) over with his bow in hand.

"I'm sorry I was late. There were some _obstacles_ that I had to deal with before I could come here." _Obstacles?_ I wonder what that means.

"But I'm here now, so let's begin, shall we?" I concentrate on the target and pull out my bow. I nock and arrow, and close one eye. (Domino eye) I take a deep breath and let the arrow fly. When I look up, It hit the far edge of the board.

"Shit," I mumble, but no one hears me. One Ares kid looks at my board and snickers.

"Ignore Jonah; he always laughs at anyone who doesn't do as well as him." I get a little bit offended by that. I quickly shake it off.

_Clover Rule #1- Don't let stupid little things mess with your archery_

I sigh and nock another arrow. I use my Domino eye, and let the arrow fly again. This time, its a few inches from the bull's eye. I look over at Jonah. He's shoots his arrow and it hits the center. He looks my way and sneers. I stick my tongue at him. This is going to be a long archery session.

After archery, my arms are sore, and I'm starving. I go to my cabin to drop off my bow and quiver. I think I'll go visit Jade. I walk over to the Athena cabin. It's really impressive. With marble walls and an owl symbol on the top. It stares into my eyes, as if mocking me. I knock on the door. Immediately, someone opens the door. She's taller than me, about 5'8. Her long, curly, blonde hair is braided in a beautiful fishtail. She has stormy grey eyes that look both warm, and intimidating. She has a celestial bronze dagger strapped to her belt.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jade. Is she here or…" The girl smiles at me. She gestures for me to come in.

"Yeah, come on in." I walk in and I'm more amazed than before. Everything looks like it was put a lot of time into building, unlike our cabin. I see a few kids, drawing, or reading. Most of them have storm grey eyes, or black hair. I see Jade sitting cross legged on her bed I'm guessing, reading a book. When I looked closer, I saw she was reading _Harry Potter and The Order Of the Phoenix_. I sit on the edge, but she is in her own world and doesn't seem to notice.

"How's Hammy Potts?" I ask, getting it wrong on purpose, just to annoy her. She looks up from her book. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Its _Harry Potter_ ding dong." I laugh. I'm not offended; we call each other names all the time. Sometimes I'm a ding dong, and sometimes she's four eyes. She scoots over for me to sit more properly.

"So, how're you liking camp?" She asks? I play with my bead necklace, currently without any beads. Jade has only one on hers.

"I like it. Haven't really made any friends, though. Just you, a girl named Myra, Will, and Grover." Jade raises her eyebrow.

"Really? You haven't met any friends since then?" I shake my head. My stomach lets out another low rumble. Followed by another.

"No breakfast?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Do you have any food?" She gets off her bed and feels under it. She stands up with a snickers bar, and a bag of potato chips. I gratefully take them. My stomach feels better, but I'm still hungry.

After I talk with Jade for a while, I decide to just walk around. I see a nice shady tree and walk over there. I'm about to sit, when I hear a swishing sound, and I'm knocked to the ground by a body. I hear a groan. I try to get up, but I'm pinned. I can't scream. My voice is muffled. The body finally moves a bit. It groans some more. After about 2 minutes it rolls off. I rub my head and look at my attacker. He has long, shaggy, black hair that looks like he just got out of bed. His skin is really pale, and he looks skinny. His eyes are closed, but I can see grey marks under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in days. He finally opens his eyes, and his head jerks up. Now, that was a stupid move. Our head bashed together, sending me backwards on my butt. He groans again.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was your tree!" I manage to squeak out." I put my hand on my head. I look at him and he's cradling his arm. Then I remember that his arm was crush under me.

"I-I can heal your arm. I mean, if you want me to." He blinks a few times then looks at me. He nods his head. I crawl over and hold his arm.

"I kinda need you to, um t-take off your jacket." I don't know why this guys makes me nervous. Maybe it's the skull ring? Or the aviators jacket? He takes it off. His arm is a little bruised and bent upwards kind of. I mutter a hymn to Apollo, and dig in my pocket. I don't know why, but I still have leftover bandage from healing some other kids after sword practice. I wrap his arm up, and stand up. I offer him my hand, and he takes it.

"Sorry about that. I was shadow traveling, and I didn't think you'd be there." He looks at the ground and then back at me. He has the same kind of nervous confidence I have. I hold my hand out and smile.

"No problem. I'm Clover Solace." He gives a small smile and shakes my hand.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo.

**A/N: Yay! I finished! So I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it's a little boring, its just the beginning really. But anyway, what do you think of Clover? And should I add Hazel, Frank, and Jason? Or just one of them? Or two? You tell me your opinion in the comments!**

**~MarshLoli~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I got one person to say they wanted Hazel, Frank, and Jason in it, so I'm going to wait until chapter 3 and see how many reviews I get from there. Sorry I haven't updated, I had writers block. So there is the second chapter, I think I'll upload the 3****rd**** right after this. Enjoy!**

_Previously…_

_"__I'm Nico Di Angelo"_

**Clover**

"Nice name. Is it French?" I ask. He gets this dark look; maybe he doesn't like his French heritage. **(A/N: I know he's Italian, okay?) **I balance on the heels of my shoes. Knowing he might be uncomfortable, I change the subject.

"Are you new here or…?" He shakes his head. Something about this guy worries me. He makes me nervous too. As a hunter you have to know instinct, and my gut tells me he's dangerous. But my mind tells me he could be a friend.

"No. I've been here for some time now." Instead of just standing there like a ditz, I sit down and lean my back on the tree. He reluctantly sits beside me. He starts to glance around nervously, like someone is watching us. I smirk at him.

"What? Don't want anyone seeing you with the 'new girl'?" He looks at me, and then, finally realizing what I'm talking about, shakes his head quickly.

"No! It's not that…it's just…" I cross my arms.

"Oh, so you don't want your girlfriend to see you with me? Don't worry I'm don't look 'girlfriend material'" He sighs.

"You just jump to conclusions, don't you?" He asks. I shrug nonchalantly. Looking at him like this, sitting against a tree, sun brightening his skin, he looks like a normal teenager (as normal as a boy wearing all black with a sword on his belt can look). But I know his life is more complicated, I just want to know how.

"Who's your parent?" I'm startled by his question. For the 5 minutes we've been talking, I kind of forgot. But my blonde hair and warm eyes should obviously tell this kid I'm a child of Apollo.

"Apollo, the god of blonde children with guitars!" I say sarcastically. He lets out a small laugh. Its small, but a start.

"My dad is Hades, lord of the underworld." By the bitter look he gave when he said that, I'm guessing he doesn't like his dad. I smile and nudge his arm.

"Wouldn't that make you prince of the underworld, _your highness_?" He laughs bitterly.

"Nope. How about you, sunshine? Are you like, a sun princess or something?" I roll my eyes.

"Yep. Don't look too long at me, Nico, you might burn your eyes." He smiles and we spend the next hour or so, talking and joking. Despite his cold aura, he's actually a nice guy. The sun starts to set. Dinner will be soon. I stand up, and stare at the horizon.

"That's my cue," I point at the sunset, "I better get to my cabin before Will gets mad." He looks confused for a second-probably not knowing who Will is- but shrugs it off. I run off, but before I get too far I turn and wave at Nico. He gives a small smile and waves back. He walks into the tree (probably shadow-surfing, or whatever he calls it.) When I turn back around, I bump into someone.

**Leo**

I was supposed to be going to cabin nine to drop off some tools, but I can't do that now can I? I was rushing, so yeah I wasn't watching where I was going, but neither was this chick!

"Ah! Shit! Watch where you're going lady!" I can't really see her, but her voice sounds sincere.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! Let me help!" Her voice is high, and squeaky, like one of the dryads. I pick up one of the boxes filled with tools and set it aside. The girl I'm looking at looks like a goddess. This must automatically mean she's out of my league. She has long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail. Her skin isn't pale, but it's not exactly sun tanned either. She has freckles everywhere that I can see. On her cheeks, her arms, her knees, and on her slightly pointed ears. Her eyes look warm, but mischievous too. They're a brown color, like hot chocolate. I must have been staring too long because he snaps her finger in my face.

"Earth to random boy that I ran into!" I shake my head slightly and smile a little.

"Sorry." She crosses her arm for a moment and studies me. Then, she shakes her head as if dismissing the idea. She looks over at all the stuff that fell out of my hand, and starts to pick them up.

"Sorry for running into you. Are you an Athena kid?" I guess this girl isn't all that bright. Don't you think the oil on my face, my dusty calloused hands, and my tool belt should tell her that Hephaestus is my dad?

"Yep that's me. Leo, the dirty, oily Athena kid." I say sarcastically. She actually takes notice to me this time.

"Oh! You're a Hephaestus kid!"

"No, blondie. I'm a child of Aphrodite." She laughs. Her laugh is sweet and gentle.

"Yep you're a child of Aphrodite, and I'm a child of Ares." I laugh too. This girl has got humor. It's funny because she's scrawnier than me. And that means something.

"Let me help you out. Mind telling me where Cabin Nine is? Wait let me guess, it's the one with all the cardboard supermodels surrounding it." I laugh again. I like this chick. She picks up half of my stuff and I pick up the rest. We head to Cabin Nine, and I think

_Do I like this girl?_

**A/N: Ooh! So does Leo like Clover? It's only the second chapter so you're going to have to wait! Forget what I said about Jade/Leo and Clover/Nico. I'm actually wondering if I should change my mind. So I'm going to make their relationships as confusing as possible for you guys! MWAHHAHAHAHHAH!**

**~Marshloli~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, this is kinda normal for me now. I made my mind about the pairings. Jade will be with **** and Clover will be with ****. Wait, those aren't people! I guess you'll just have to wait! MWAHAHAHAH**

_Previously…_

_Do I like this girl?_

**Clover**

For my first time in the Hephaestus cabin, I was pretty impressed. Almost everywhere there were machines, and other inventions. Majority of the stiff was made out of bronze, and the rest, other metals. I saw most of the kids building. They all had the same calloused hands that swiftly moved around as they tinkered around with their stuff.

"Follow me." Leo (at least I think that's what he said) says, as he walks through the jumble of machines and kids. Some of them stop what they're doing to say hi to Leo, other just wave their hands, or don't even notice them at all. We finally get to a section that I'm guessing is Leo's room. He puts his stuff down, and I put the bundle I have down beside. I look around. He has blue prints and tools scattered around. Pictures of building and funny saying are put on the wall.

"Jade would love this." I say, imagining Jade running around crazy, scaring the crap out of the Hephaestus kids by ranting on about architecture. Leo raises his eyebrow.

"Jade? She your sister or something?" I come out of my daze. I shake my head.

"No. She's my friend from the Athena cabin. If she were to see all this…" I sigh. Then, remembering the sunset, I ask Leo what time it is. He pulls a watch out of his tool belt, then a stick of gum.

"Want one?"

"Uh… no thanks." He looks at the watch.

"5:45, why?" I groan and face palm.

"I gotta go. Nice meeting you Leo!" I run out, ignoring the people I bump into. When I get into my cabin, almost everyone is there. I push through some kids and sit down on my bed. Before we head out to the dining area, I put on some flip flops, and let my hair out. Some guy named Michael Yew used to be our counselor, but Myra told me he went missing after the Manhattan war. Now Will is our counselor. When we get to our table, I get my food and offer a large portion to my Dad.

"To Apollo." I say quietly, and say in my head, _Thanks for helping me get here dad. _I sit beside Myra and some girl named Danielle. I'm not really hungry, so I give most of my food to Danielle. (Even though she doesn't need it if you know what I mean.) While we're eating, I hear some kids talking about a game called 'Capture the Flag'.

"What's Capture the Flag?" I ask. One boy stops talking. Unlike me, he has spiky red hair that sticks out at odd angles.

"You don't know what Capture the Flag is?" He asks.

"Hence me asking "What's Capture the Flag?" redhead." I say, rolling my eyes. He ignores my comment and continues.

"Every Friday, we do capture the flag. There are two teams. Red and Blue. Each cabin is on a different team. We either chose to be on that team, or we team up with another cabin. For example, we're planning on teaming up with the Athena cabin this week."

_YES!_ I say in my head. At least I'll have Jade to make things less confusing for me.

"So the goal is to get to the other teams flag. Basically we have to battle to get to the flag." A thought occurs to me. _Fighting? All I have is a bow. I can't shoot people! That'd kill them._

"Do people dye in this game?" I ask cautiously. He thinks for a while then shrugs.

"Not often. A lot of injuries though." Then he just continues with his conversation he was having with Will and another boy with light blue eyes. I'm not really liking capture the flag that much.

After we eat, I decide to visit Jade again. I'm walking to the Athena cabin, when I see her a couple feet away, talking with the same blonde girl that answered the door. I walk over, and Jade sees me. She waves, and the blonde girl turns around.

"Hi." I say, as I walk up to them.

"Hey. Annabeth this is my best friend Clover. Clover, this is my sister Annabeth." Jade says. Annabeth smiles and puts her hand out. I reluctantly shake it.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you Clover. You're an Apollo kid, right?" I nod my head. I'm immediately jealous of her. Her skin is tanner than mine, which I envy. Her blonde hair is even; it's curly and pulled in a low ponytail. My hair is a lighter blonde, and is messy. Her eyes are a storm cloud grey. She immediately radiates beauty. She must have a boyfriend.

"I've heard a lot about you to. You and a boy named Percy." She smiles.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We've been through a lot together." I was right. She has a boyfriend, while I can't even flirt with a boy without looking constipated. As if on cue, I hear a boy voice call out Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth!" I turn and almost pass out. A very handsome boy about maybe 18 comes running at us. He has tanned skin like Annabeth's and his hair is black and messy. His hair can be messy and look hot. My hair can look messy and I'll look like I was swallowed by a tornado. His eyes are a deep sea green, but they have sadness in them. As if he fell into the depths of Tartarus. He wears a dark blue hoodie, cargo shorts, and flip flops. He looks masculine, and very strong. Annabeth is very lucky.

"Hey." He says as he walks up to us.

"You're Percy Jackson." I say, obviously. I probably look stupid.

"Yeah, last time I checked." Annabeth steps up.

"Seaweed brain, this is my sister Jade, and her friend Lilac."

"_Clover_" She gives me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I kept thinking of flowers." Percy smiles and shakes Jade's hand. She smirks.

"So, you're the guy who drools in his sleep." His face turns red. Annabeth laughs. This must me some sort of inside joke. Well now I feel awkward. He shakes my hand, and I smile.

"Hi. You're a son of Poseidon right?"

"Yeah." Before I can say anything, I hear Will call my name.

"Clover! Come on! There's a guitar on your bed with your name on it!" My mouth hangs open. They got me a guitar?! That's like, gold to an Apollo kid! I squeal. Then look at the confused faces of Annabeth, Percy, and Jade.

"Sorry. Nice meeting you Percy! Gotta Go!" I run off, almost tripping on my feet.

When I go to my bed. I stop myself from screaming, Sitting right there, is a light purple, polished guitar. On the base is my name-my _real_ name, printed in cursive. _Clover-Cecilia Brown. _My smiles fades. I never told anyone my real name. Not even Will.

"W-W-Who gave me this?" I ask. All of my sibling shake their heads and mumble stuff like "Not me" or "I'm broke, I couldn't have done it." I pick up my guitar, and a not on light blue paper falls out. I open it, and it says-

_Dear Clover,_

_I hope you like camp. I thought you might like this. It was your mom's, but I carved your name in it. She would've wanted you to have it. Thanks for the veggie burger. It smelled good. I'm proud of your archery skills. I have a recommendation, though. I want you to try throwing knives. I've never recommended it for any of my children, so it's a big risk. I just wanted you to know that I'm not neglecting you, and that I love you._

_Your Awesome Dad,_

_Apollo_

_P.S. When you want a change, sing to the guitar while its still._

I can't believe it. He wrote to me! A tear comes down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. I fold the not and put it under my pillow. I'm keeping this. I put my guitar by my bed, change into my pajamas, and get in bed. Tiredness overcomes me as I drift to sleep. As I sleep, I wonder why my dad would write me a note. And what does he mean by "sing". I sleep, but that means dreams. And the one I have is awful.

_I'm 8 years old again. I'm running down the sidewalk to our small one-story house. My little feet are sore from playing in the park, but I'm still running fast. I have my long hair in two pigtails. They're held up in red bows that fly back I the wind as I run. When I get to my neighborhood. Everything seems different. The clouds are gloomy and there is not sunlight. Just the way it was when I was actually living through this moment. When I get to my house, there is a man siting on the curb. There's blood on his white button down shirt, and he has an iPod sitting beside him. He has blonde hair like me, but I can't see what color his eyes are. He has his face in his hands, and he seems to be sobbing. He looks about 23. I ignore him and run up to my porch. The door is wide open. _

_"__Mommy? I went to the park. I met a girl named Jade!" I said excitement in my voice. It all drains as I see the body in the middle of the floor. She's about 30, or 32. She has pale skin that used to be olive, her dark brown hair is fanned all over the place, and her light blue warm eyes, are wide open, and lifeless. My mom. My best friend. My only guardian._

_"__MOMMY!" I cried as I ran to her. She was in a pool of blood, but I couldn't find the wound. I hugged her and cried._

_"__MOMMY WAKE UP! PLEASE!"_

_"__She's not waking up." I hear a voice say. I turned around and saw the same man that was on the curb. His eyes are brown and bloodshot from crying. I shook my head, tears falling down my face._

_"__SHE HAS TO!" The man shakes his head. I ran into his arms crying. _

_That day I lost everything._

**A/N: Sorry for the sad ending. Well, not really.**

**~MarshLoli~**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys, I've had writers block, and I was really starting to hate the way I wrote my story. I'm thinking of just editing my chapters and then just continuing, or I'm just going to delete this story and start all over again. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

Paste your d

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating. My friend was threating me to update or she would fart on me :/. Yeah, so, I officially decided that Jade will be with Nico and Clover would be with Leo. OR Leo with Jade and Clover with Nico. The possibilities are endless (actually there are only two) So I'll either make this one short, and make chapter five right after, or make this one long, and make chapter five short. So after only one person answering me, I'm going to add Hazel, Jason, and Frank. I have a very good explanation for why they're at Camp Half Blood and not Camp Jupiter. They farted. There, that's my reason. WARNING: I should've said this earlier, but there is cussing, romance, and other stuff in this story.**

**P.S. I tried to put more detail in the story, and get to the point so it wouldn't be as boring. Plus, I feel I made some characters OOC. Enjoy! (I hope)**

**Wednesday**

**_? P.O.V._**

The room I'm standing in is small, and dark. A velvet couch in the corner, a dark wooden table, and a safe. Though the window is open, and its early noon, the room still looks as if someone turned off the lights. He said he would meet me in here. I hope they didn't figure me out. I hope I find this "Percy" soon. I have to get him on my side. The door opens with a scary creaking sound.

"Who is it?" I ask, but my voice cracks. They're here to kill me, I know it. They might have killed Frida and Avalon too.

"Its me, Jewel" I sigh. It's just Nick. He's a child of Hecate and is pretty much the only nice person in this warehouse. His usual tan skin looks pale from nervousness, and his black hair is matted and shaggy.

"Who woke you up?" He gives me a weary smile. I wouldn't believe he was evil, but I've seen him fight. "Darrell and Izzy. They told me to bring you into Uriah's office. HE wants the information now." I nod my head. He walks back up the stairs and I follow. When we get up, I see a group of kids talking in the corner. One girl with frizzy blonde hair looks at me. Her hazel eyes narrow and she starts to whisper again. Something's wrong. I sprint up to Nick and he knocks on the door to Uriah's office .

"Enter" I hear Uriah's lazy drawl answer. We walk in. I've never been in his office before, but I always expected it to be a little tidier. There are papers everywhere, and I almost trip on an apple core. His desk has papers, pens, and his long, celestial sword on it. At first we don't see or hear him, but then his voice comes back.

"So, Jewel, I hear you have some information for us. Mind explaining how?" I look around. In a shadow, where a messy red bed lays, Uriah stands up. He wears a green sleeveless shirt, and his jeans are ripped and faded. He isn't wearing any shoes. He would've been considered handsome, but not compared to Nick. His pale skin is covered in freckles, and his face is more rugged and masculine than Nick. His face is covered in a large, thick claw scar; like a tiger took a swing at it. His light brown military hair cut it longer than usual. He's stressed, I can tell.

"I asked a question, Jewel, and under your circumstances, I'd answer it." I swallow hard. If I spill, when I find this Percy guy, he'll think I'm a traitor. If I don't spill, my best friend and my cousin will be killed in front of me. I'm not that selfish to let them die.

"I-I spied on this camp. It-it had a whole bunch of demigods in it. I-I-I saw the boy you were talking about. Percy was his name? So I eavesdropped as much as I could about him. H-he has a girlfriend; Anna I think was her name. But he's a son of Poseidon. So he's very powerful." I say, stuttering a few times. He shakes his head.

"That's not all, is it? Tell me more about this Percy Jackson, Jewel." How does he know I'm hiding more? I take a deep breath, and spill.

"Tan skin, black hair. Sea green eyes, and he's 18. HE carries a celestial bronze sword, _Akumulos_ or _Riptide_. He fought in the battle of Manhattan," I pause, glaring at Uriah, "the one you lost. He is 6'0 and defeated Gaea. So basically, he's a hunky hero that is going to be damn hard to kill." I spit the last part at him. He just laughs.

"That's some good information you got there, but it isn't all of it. There's one thing you're not telling me." I glance at Nick, he nods is head slightly. He is the only one I've told. I shake my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He laughs again and picks up a small pocket dagger from his bed. He traces his finger on it, and starts to hum.

"You know Jewel," He chimes, "I visited Frida yesterday. Poor little thing was terrified. How old is she again?" I glare at him. If he hurt her…

"13" I spat, "She's fucking 13 years old. What did you do to her?" I growl. He smiles, a cruel vicious smile.

"Not yet. But we will if you don't tell. Now what is it that you left out about Percy Jackson?" I close my eyes and speak quietly.

"He's my brother."

….

**_Leo P.O.V._**

"Leo! Wake up!" I hear someone say. When I open my eyes, I see Nyssa. She has a small smirk on her face. Her hair is out, and the Band-Aid on her chin is gone, instead replaced by one on her cheek.

"What happened?" I sit up, rubbing my head. I must have fallen asleep in my workplace. It's kind of cold in here.

"Well I'm guessing you fell asleep. Hey, did you have a bad dream?" I slowly nod my head.

"Well you probably caught on fire in the process, because you're only in your underwear." I look down frantically. Yep, I'm wearing nothing but my socks and my blue dinosaur (don't judge me) undies. My face goes scarlet and Nyssa laughs.

"Put on some clothes, we need you to do something for us." I say ok, and she leaves. I pull out some clothes, take a quick shower, and head out. A lot of my siblings are talking more than they are working today. Some wave at me or say good morning. I find Nyssa talking to Jake. (Who is still happy about being out of his body cast.) She waves me over.

"Hey Leo. I need you to go to the Athena cabin and see if they want to be in Capture the flag with us. Also, give them these." She hands me a bunch of papers and shoos me off.

"Okay?" I walk out. It's sunny outside (as always) but not many people are out. It's as if everyone is still sleeping. I walk over to the Athena cabin and knock. No answer. I knock again, a little harder this time. No answer. I sigh and just push the door open. A girl is sitting on the floor, her back facing me. She is on her knees, and seems to be mumbling to herself.

"Hello?" She turns around. She 's really pretty. Her skin is a warm brown, and her hair is black, and pulled back with a red bandanna. Hot. Her eyes are grey like Annabeth's, but her eyes are kinder and gentler.

"Hmm?" She says dazed. I walk over. No wonder she didn't hear me. In front of her is a carefully made building made out of Popsicle sticks. She had glue on her hands and face, and she was holding a Popsicle stick larger than the others. I sit down beside her, and nudge her arm. She looks at me, just realizing I'm here.

"When did you get in here?" I laugh, because it's funny how I 've been freaking knocking, I walked in, I even spoke to her; yet she still had no idea I was in the room. She cocks her head to the side.

"What do you want?" I show her the papers. She reluctantly takes them. She opens her mouth to say something, but I speak up.

"Nyssa from cabin nine wanted me to give this to you. She also wanted to know if you wanted to work with us for Capture the Flag. She looks at me then the papers. She opens her mouth again, but closes it. Like she decided no t to say something. Finally she speaks up.

"First of all, who are you? Second, I'm not counselor, so I don't know or care if we're joining you guys or not. Third of all, you're sitting on the glue gun." She says. Her voice has a touch of sarcasm in it. Not in a mean way, but like it's naturally there. I scoot over and see that I was indeed sitting on an orange glue gun. That's what was so warm.

"I'm Leo. And you are?" She sits the papers to her side and holds her hand out.

"Jade Gardner, Ravenclaw child of Athena. I guess I'm supposed to be polite and say it's nice to meet you, but honestly, I have no fucking idea what to think of you." Wow. What's Ravenclaw? This girl speaks her mind. I like that.

"Well _nice to meet you._" I say, smiling. She smiles too. My eyes wander to the Popsicle building.

"What's that?" She turns my direction and sees what I'm looking at. "Oh. I made this bet with Connor and Travis that if I didn't finish making this, painting it, and decorating it by sunset that I have to go skinny dipping into the beach water," she shrugs, "no idea what skinny dipping is though." I smile.

"Really? No idea what it is?" She shakes her head. I sigh, and grin.

"Well, skinny dipping is when you jump into water naked." She gasps. I laugh at the shocked look on her face.

"What did I get myself into?" She mumbles. "Damn, I better finish this." Its 3:02. She won't make it. She must know this too because she groans and puts her face in her hands.

"My life is fucked up." I shrug.

"I'll help you." She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I shrug and smile. "Sure, nothing better to do. Plus you made a lot of mistakes with your structure. I mean, look at the square root of the building over there! If its 25 squared, then each side should be 5 inches. You have on that is 4.75 inches!" I say. I stop myself realizing how stupid I sound. She looks at me and then smiles.

"Your right! I should add another 0.25 and then fix the measurements over here. Maybe add another stick so it'll balance out evenly. You're pretty smart Leo." I wave off her compliment.

"Naw, I'm not that smart." She smiles and we get to work. I think I like this girl.

_What about Clover?_

**_? P.O.V._**

I lost consciousness again. I sit up and pull the blanket around me tighter. The stone floor is cold under my legs. My kidnappers seemed to have had the decency to give me a falling at the seams knitted blanket, but that's all. The only other clothes I have are the ones I am wearing. A dark brown jacket with a faded orange shirt. I wore shorts the day we were taken, so that's what I'm wearing now. My neon yellow sneakers are faded and barely yellow. I look to my left and see Avalon lying motionless. She's been out for 3 days. I hope she's okay. Her blonde (almost white now) hair is fanned around her face. I'm not going to wait for Jewel to save us. I'm breaking out and taking Avalon with me. I'm going to have do something I haven't done in 5 years to get out of here. I open my hands and watch as the red and orange flames dance in my hand.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I did now! So who do you think Jewel is? I hear she's a daughter of Poseidon. Who do you think Frida is? How about Avalon? Well I'll tell you on thing. Frida is a daughter of Hephaestus. Who do you think Avalon's mom/dad is? Anyway, I hope you like it. The new characters are actually more important than they seem. So, bye!**

ocument here...


End file.
